Spider Bites
by Tosa
Summary: Kiba has a bug bite, and he suspects Shino. So he gives Shino a bite of his own... [ShinoKiba, yaoi, ONEshot]


Just a little drabble I devised while checking out the mysterious bug bite on my hand... I haven't written anything interesting in a while, so I gave this couple a shot. No sequels. D: Unless you beg. Like a DOG. -grabs whip-

**Disclaimer:** I pretty much never put these up but FYI, the fact that this is fanficition should tell you Naruto tain't mine. Insert clever ha ha comment here.

* * *

It was small, about the size of a pencil eraser, and _damn_ bothersome. Kiba's brow furrowed as he rubbed the little welt on the back of his hand with his forefinger. He glanced over his shoulder with a scowl. As if he didn't know where it came from.

Meanwhile, Shino appeared to be oblivious to his plight, instead chatting it up ominously despite the fact his teammate wasn't listening. And by chatting it up, Kiba meant staring silently and solemnly into space.

"What is this?" Kiba stated, holding up the hand accusingly. Shino adjusted his glasses a moment (the brunette was unsure how he ever managed to see anything with those shades and the shadow of his hood blocking his view) to study the offending mark.

"It looks like an ordinary spider bite. Nothing to fear." Kiba could just _feel_ the smug smirk behind the many layers. "You won't die anytime soon."

"That doesn't matter," Kiba growled in return, pointing at the welt again. "I think you specifically told one of _your_ disgusting insects to bite me! Right. Here."

Shino's brow furrowed and the two stopped walking. A couple bystanders looked on questioningly, finding the sight rather amusing; a boy in a leather jacket yelling at another boy who was in about two layers of black and tanned colored trench coats and head wraps, a nearly stag-sized dog standing with the two figures in the middle of the crowded Iwagakuren streets. But the villagers shrugged and moved on, figuring that they must simply be a couple shinobu-whatevers screwing off on a mission of some sort. It wasn't like they hadn't seen weirder...

"Kiba," Shino said calmly (if a bit exasperated), "You mustn't blame _every_ little bug-bite you get on me. These things just happen sometimes. Secondly, spiders are arachnids, not-"

Kiba spluttered, cutting him off, "Maybe I wouldn't be so quick to accuse if you weren't such a... a _buggy prick!!_"

Kiba paused in his ridiculous rant to scratch his arm - _oh my gawd, it was another one!_

"YOU!" the wild boy shouted, pointing accusingly at Shino with all the gusto he could gather. Akamaru barked irritably, adding to the quickly escalating sound levels. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?!"

Shino sighed, deciding he had to think of _something_ before Kiba hurt someone. Or himself, for that matter. The real question was why he was acting so... _difficult_ in the first place, which, now that he thought of it, actually proved to be Kiba's own fault. Apparently, the self-proclaimed "wild man" found no disadvantages to drinking four cups of coffee at five o'clock in the afternoon the previous day. He was probably just exhausted, and therefore easily set off.

"Now, Kiba," Shino said calmly, reaching out to reason with him. Kiba's frown furrowed and he grabbed Shino's outstretched wrist.

"Don't you dare raise your fist at _me! I'm_ the victim here!"

"Oh please, would you just calm-"

Something wet and sticky made contact with his hand. Shino's face began to heat up for a reason that had absolutely nothing to do with being in thick clothing on a particularly warm day.

Kiba was suckling the tips of his fingers, the only parts visible, protruding from the cloth of Shino's onyx semi-gloves. Although he seemed to be blissfully unaware of Shino's growing shock and embarrassment, he seemed dully focused on treating each finger to individual attention.

"Haaa," he gasped quietly. His tongue teased the pad of Shino's middle finger, both thumbs gently kneading into his teammate's palm.

Shino swallowed, not daring to yank his hand away. Kiba seemed delirious. He might lash out. Yeah. That was it. A perfectly goof reason not to be alarmed. Not that he wasn't alarmed, it was just-

Another particularly well-calculated nip sent shivers up the bug nin's spine. Thank the powers that be Kurenai had ordered them to split up.

"K-Kiba," he hissed, trying not to sound as if he was struggling to say so, "m-maybe we should stick to that _mission_ we were assigned?" He was interrupted by a low 'thump' as Akamaru lay down, fully prepared to dose off. "It might be wise to at least move it, because _people are watching..._"

Kiba at least removed the hand from his mouth, frowning.

"Wait a sec. I'm almost done."

Shino's eyes widened in surprise behind the darkened shades. The rather awake response had caught him off guard. "Wha-?"

He stopped, biting his lip as Kiba's seductively gentle teeth suddenly broke skin, suckling the teeny wound until the bleeding stopped. Kiba took the fingers from his mouth, smiling in triumph.

"There!" he said, satisfied. "Now you have one of mine."

Shino glanced at the sore mark (would it count as a hickey in this situation?) on his middle finger, sighing as he followed Kiba and the now groggy Akamaru close behind.

_Maybe being tired makes him horny, too,_ he speculated briefly with a small smirk hidden behind the dark cloth. He'd have to test the theory next time.

* * *

Doesn't it just make you wanna' look at your middle finger to check for hickies? 8D 

**Reviews are sooooooo appreciated!**


End file.
